strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Fang³
Archive 1 I had that awkward moment when I realized that I was on the street and I was chanting "Blow the horn, bang the drum..." so loud... Ixsc15(talk) 16:47, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ::D Fang (Talk) 17:53, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, It's been quite a while we have spoken. School and other things made me unable to make frequent edits on the wiki, but I finally got more time to spare. How are things going on? I started collecting the lines of the Stronghold units and creating their respective pages (just like for the AI lords), with the sound files to be uploaded later. Could you please help me revising the pages and correct anything wrong you might come across? These units use so many dialects and I can't fully understand some of their lines :) You may find Stronghold and Crusader sound files in the /fx/Speech folders. Thanks in advance, Ixsc15(talk) 21:17, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :Hrm, any ideas on what program I should use to convert the files? I had one a while back on the previous laptop, but its name escapes me. Fang (Talk) 01:03, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hehe, I provided the file locations so that you can find the sound files and listen to them if I got anything wrong :) By the way, I use Bigasoft Total Video Converter, which requires a license key (easy to obtain though). However, I just found an online converter site: http://www.online-convert.com/. On the right you can enter the "from" and "to" file formats and the site tosses a link if it has a converter like that. The wiki accepts only ".ogg" files as far as I know. Ixsc15(talk) 08:26, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, do you mean to say that you've already uploaded the files and you want me to do the transcripts? Fang (Talk) 09:21, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Well, we can upload both of the transcripts and the sound files, anything that can help the creation of these pages is appreciated :) What I meant was that you could help and check the transcripts, as I can't fully understand some lines because I am a non-native English-speaker and the Crusader units use various dialects. You can either add new quotes pages with content, edit the existing ones or upload the sound files, though I had uploaded most of them for Crusader. I decided to start with the transcripts first, since uploading the sound files is much easier after the lines are provided imo. Still, freedom is given to you as always in editing, hehe. As I see, all Crusader units are close to completion, with the Monk's quotes to be added soon (I'm going to refurbish his page first). After that, all is left is the upload of the sound files if all lines are correct. Just to point out some of my problems: the crossbow's lines are hard to understand: for its recruitment, I could either understand "arcane shot" or "our cane show", but even with Google Translate, I couldn't decide what to hear. And there is the "show the holmes" or "show the homes" one, again something I have trouble to hear out. Ixsc15(talk) 09:45, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Could you please check every quote for the Crusader crossbowman and if any typo/mistake appears, would you correct them in the quotes table? There is no need to indicate the correct sentence in the file's description (like you did with the archer). I'm continuing uploading in Sunday morning. Thanks! Ixsc15(talk) 21:53, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, You wanted to know how I get so much gold. For sure, I am saturating my deposits and trying to make the most of them, like I just don't place quarries here and there, but I try to fit as many of them as possible in the available space. This is the same with farms, buildings, etc., but this is only about efficiency. I think that my economy power comes from my mechanics and actions. I constantly switch between the sub-menus with the help of hotkeys. Yeah, hotkeys again. They are very well placed and aren't hard to press them in rapid succession, in the best order I can try to. Ctrl+M is for market, mouse for everything else. When I'm not recruiting units, I'm trading. With rapidly accessing the market panel, I can ensure (99%) that the granary/stockpile/armoury never gets full. Why? Because a full storage means stalled industry, wasted potential and a waste of time. The longer your workers are idle, the more goods you lose over time (not practically, but virtually). It's even possible to trade on the battlefield while microing units: you give some move commands to your horse archers, then bring up the market panel and trade a few goods. If you get used to it, you will soon find yourself doing it just by playing. And you don't even have to smash the keyboard, you just make it by pressing the buttons rapidly. I'm sure that this isn't the only reason, but it greatly adds to my efficiency of trading gold. Another thing: I don't know how clear or what quality my speech is, but I've seen in the vid that my English is quite harsh and stuttering. Maybe it's due to my Hungarian speech and accent, but I am not really used to speak English in real-life anyway. Can you confirm this? Here's the link to the game: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUGtYEYIZLg Ixsc15(talk) 20:41, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Ahoy, Fangie village! I made some edits on the wiki: *Picture transparency has been removed, although it seems that the background itself is the transparent: we have to either upload a new one or somehow remove the transparencies from the original page. Page Elfansoer if you find the latter option viable. *I made the newsboard template larger: in the "vscroll begin" template, the default height was modified so it creates a larger template. I tried entering a custom value but it kept making the newsbox infinitely large, so I just modified the vscroll template itself. *Kingdoms references and stuff like that will be added later, I'm too tired to do that right now :P Ixsc15(talk) 22:57, June 9, 2014 (UTC) : Update: I managed to remove the bg transparency via the theme designer. There were opacity options in the css, but NEVER EVER use it: I set it on 0.02, which resulted in displaying only the background picture, no wikia whatsoever. Thankfully the fields were still there, but I could only navigate thanks to the cursor. I managed to get into editing mode, copy and modify the existing code, then reapply the changes. I feel like I had a heart attack after I did this... Ixsc15(talk) 23:09, June 9, 2014 (UTC)